fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Horseman
The Horseman (ホースメン Hōsumen) is a horse-mounted combat physical class that is introduced in Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. The promoted form of the Hunter class, the Horseman arms Bows as its primary weapon of choice, and is, in the remakes of the Archanea Series, also able to wield Swords as its secondary weapon. This class is exclusive to the Archanea Series, although similar classes like the Bow Knight are featured in almost all other games. History in the Series In their original inception in Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light, Horsemen act as a standalone class, and is completely disparate from the Hunter class. This incarnation of the class wields Bows as its sole weapon of choice. Beginning from Mystery of the Emblem, Horsemen begin to act as the promoted form of the Hunter class. This iteration of the class also wields Bows as its sole weapon of choice. In TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga and TearRing Saga: Berwick Saga, Horsemen are instituted as first-tier units that further promote into Mamlukes when the necessary requirements are met. In Shadow Dragon and New Mystery of the Emblem, remakes of the Archanea Series, the Horseman class is again the promoted form of the Hunter class. This version of the class closely resembles the Ranger class from earlier titles, as it is able to arm Swords alongside Bows. Overview Combat In Shadow Dragon, Horsemen have maximum stat caps similar to that of Swordmasters. Combined with their ability to use Bows and their base Movement of 9, Horsemen thus make for excellent units to deploy in WiFi battles. The only two downsides to the Horseman class is their relatively low growth rates, and their vulnerability to weapons like the Poleax. In-Game Base Stats / *0* / * / *0* / *-* / *-*-* 2 |fe11=20*6*1*6*8*0*6*3*9*-*-* E D |fe12=20*6*1*6*8*0*6*3*9*-*-* E D }} Maximum 17 |fe11=60*24*20*28*30*30*23*23*9*-*-* A A |fe12=60*24*20*28*30*30*23*23*9*-*-* A A }} Growth Rates / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*0%* / %* / *-*-*-*- |fe12= / %* / %* / %* / %* / %*0%* / %* / *-*-*-*- }} Promotions Notable Horsemen ''Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light/Shadow Dragon *Sedgar - A knight of Aurelis. *Wolf - A knight of Aurelis and later leader of the Wolfguard. *Promotion for: Castor. Mystery of the Emblem *Promotion for: Warren and Castor. Archanea Saga *Robert - A Sable Knight serving under Camus. TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga *Shirou - Lionheart's most trusted man. New Mystery of the Emblem *Beck - A former Ballistician from Grust. See also *Arch Knight *Bow Knight *Bow Paladin *Ranger *Nomad *Nomadic Trooper Gallery File:HorsemanTCG.jpg|A Level 10 Horseman, as he appears in the sixth series of the TCG. File:HorsemanDS.png|Generic class portrait of the Horseman class from ''Shadow Dragon. File:Shirou battle.png|Battle model of the Horseman cass from TearRing Saga. File:Shirou battle (dismount).png|Battle model of the dismounted Horseman from TearRing Saga. File:FE1 Horseman Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Horseman class from Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light. File:FE3 Horseman Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Horseman class from Mystery of the Emblem. File:Horsemen.gif|Map sprite of the Horseman class from TearRing Saga. File:FE11 Horseman Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Horseman class from Shadow Dragon. File:FEDS Horseman Map Sprite.gif|Map sprite of the Horseman class from New Mystery of the Emblem.